1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a drive device for the automatic opening and closing of lids, especially hinged motor vehicle lids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of drive devices for driving movable components such as engine compartment hoods, doors, trunk lids, or the hatchback tailgates of motor vehicles are known. A new drive device must be designed every time the body and the component that moves relative to the body are redesigned.